


Why this coffee shop?

by GrinchForever



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Bakery and Coffee Shop, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrinchForever/pseuds/GrinchForever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean forces Sam to walk to a specific coffee shop.  Little does Sam know that Dean goes there to see a certain blue eyed man.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why this coffee shop?

**Author's Note:**

> While reading this, listen to "Falling in love at a coffee shop" by Landon Pigg.

“Why do we have to go to this coffee shop, Dean? There is a Starbucks literally two minutes from the apartment.” Sam grumbled to Dean who was walking beside him. They had already been walking for at least 15 minutes and Sam’s feet were starting to get blisters. 

“Serves you right for wearing flip flops. My house, my music, my rules. Besides this is the best coffee in the city.” Dean said.

“Ugh, fine but you’re buying” Sam groaned. 

“There it is, see the green sign, trust me you won’t be sorry. Plus they have pie” Dean said with a small smile. Pie being the greatest gift the godless world had created.

Sam and Dean walked into the shop and immediately Dean’s eyes went searching behind the counter. His smile as they entered the shop disappeared, but only for a second. For then a blue-eyed dreamboat of a man walked in from the kitchen and Dean’s breath caught in his chest and he stumbled to a stop. Sam, oblivious as ever pushed him into line ready for the slightly bitter taste of caffeine to brighten up his day. The line was so long it was almost to the door. The place was filled with every type of person; your basic college hipsters acting like they know everything, blue-collar workers ready to start the day, parents and their kids getting hot cocoa before school, and business men/women getting their legal fix of drugs for another long day.

Even though the place was packed, it didn’t feel like chaos. The atmosphere was friendly and warm, it was almost, dare Dean think it, cozy. It gave him a fuzzy feeling in his stomach, like this is where he belonged. He loved this coffee/bakery, but it wasn’t because of the good brew, or the décor, or even the pie. No, Dean loved it because every time he came he got a glimpse of the most extraordinary man he had ever set eyes on. 

Dean didn’t get to talk to the man very often. He was always busy filling orders, restocking shelves, or sometimes, Dean could see through the little window in the kitchen, he was baking a delightful creation of sweetness and sugar. When Dean did get to speak to him whenever he was working the register, he always had a smile that Dean liked to imagine was just for him. It’s stupid he knows it, but for a moment when he orders his black coffee and a piece of pie, it seems like they have a connection. The man always looks into his eyes and sometimes he thinks they stare longer than necessary for a cashier and customer in a busy shop. Ahh, those eyes, they are as blue as deep ocean and every time they focus on Dean he wants to swoon. (What is this, a chick flick?) Dean mentally slaps himself; he needs to get over this crush. The guy probably doesn’t even swing his way or if he does he definitely isn’t single.

Sam and Dean are getting closer to the register when the man looks up at the line and he smiles. For just a moment Dean thinks his eyes find him, but no, he’s just looking how many customers they have. The man takes off his apron, dusted with flour and tells the cashier to take a break. He gets behind the register and starts taking orders, periodically looking up at the spot where Dean and Sam are standing.

“So what’s good here,” Sam asks his lovesick brother.

“Well, I usually get a black coffee, but seeing as it's you and you drink pure sugar with a little bit of coffee, I hear the English Toffee Latte is good.” 

“What about food, that walk made me hungry”

“Pie. I always get pie. There is always a new kind every time I come here. Whoever bakes the pie is a genius, you know that movie Waitress? The one where the girl gets pregnant and Captain Hammer bangs her? Stop staring at me like that it’s a great movie. Anyway, she makes a new pie every day and I think that’s what they do here.” Dean explains.

“Okay then… I guess I’ll try the pie” Sam chuckles.

“You do that. Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

As they get closer to the counter, closer to the blue-eyed man, Dean starts to fidget a little. He is usually so confident around anyone and everyone he finds attractive. But, for some reason this guy is different. Not only is he beautiful (yes, beautiful, stunning, dazzling… Dean can go on with chick flick synonyms), but he is also tremendously kind. Dean has seen him stop a kid from crying by doing a magic trick on the spot, Dean saw him take money from his own wallet to help cover the cost of a down trodden man’s piece of pie when he didn’t have enough, and he always had a kind word to say to his employees even if the messed up an order or spilled a drink. Sometimes you can just tell that you will like a person and all you need is a look. This man is one of those people. Dean just knows.

At last, the brothers reach the counter. Dean lets Sam order his extremely complicated mocha latte espresso soy no foam extra hot drink first so that he can sneak a peek at the man. Dean has always wondered what his name was, but never had the time to look down at his name tag. No time when you are trying to order while gazing into the prettiest eyes to ever exist. But, with Sam here he finally has a chance to look down. Castiel the name says, owner. Wow, Dean didn’t think the blue eyed man could get any better, owner of the shop, now that’s impressive. 

“Sir?... Sir? What can I get you?” Castiel asks.

“Dean. Dean, look alive and order” Sam shoves his shoulder. 

“Huh? Oh, shit sorry I mean crap, uh hi?” Dean stuttered.

“Dude, order your drink and pie,” Sam said, exasperated.

Castiel gave Dean an extra big smile. “Hello,” he said. 

“Hi… Uh, I guess I should order” Dean blushed, Chuck help him he was so flustered. Those eyes were just too damn blue and they were staring right back into his.

“Coffee, black, with a piece of pie right?” Castiel asked.

Dean was taken aback, “uh yeah, how’d you know.”

Now it was Castiel’s turn to blush, “uh, I’ve just seen you in here a few times. You always order the same thing, it’s easy to remember.”

“I guess we should introduce ourselves then, right?” Dean asked shyly.

“We should indeed, I’m Castiel.” Castiel put out his hand for Dean to shake.

“Dean, nice to meet you Cas” Dean took his hand. It was warm and when they touched it felt like a bolt of lightning went through them.

“HUH HUM” the man behind Dean interrupted their meeting. 

Dean reluctantly let go of Castiel’s hand. “I guess I should pay,” he said. 

“I’m glad we got to officially meet Dean,” Castiel said as he handed Dean his change. “I hope you will come back very soon.”

“Oh, he will” Sam laughed as they went to go wait for their coffee.

When they got their coffee and pie Dean looked back at the counter one last time, but Castiel wasn’t there anymore. Dean felt sad that he didn’t get one last glance at him.

“I guess I know why we had to go to this specific coffee shop now,” Sam chuckled.

“Shut up, its great coffee” Dean growled.

As they started to walk back to Dean’s apartment, Dean thought he heard that blue eyed gravelly voice yelling his name. But no, it couldn’t be could it? 

“Dean! Dean wait!” Castiel caught up to them, gasping a little.

“Hey Cas did we forget something,” Dean asked.

“Yes, yes you forgot your receipt,” Cas replied and handed Dean a receipt.

“Uh, thanks, you didn’t have to run after us for this did you?” Dean was confused. Why would he want a receipt?  
Castiel kept glancing at the little piece of paper and back to Dean. Finally, Dean got the hint and looked down. On the receipt was a hand written note. 

Hey, Green Eyes. Want to get a coffee with me sometime? ###-####

Dean smiled, “Aren’t you tired of coffee, how about dinner?”

“Dinner sounds wonderful Dean,” Castiel beamed. “I’ve got to get back, but call me?”

“Absolutely!” Dean was so incredibly happy. 

“Perfect, goodbye Dean.” Castiel turned to go, but in a split second decision he turned back and kissed Dean on the cheek. “Okay, bye now for real” he blushed and ran back to his shop.

“Wow, I mean the coffee is good but was it really worth the walk?” Sam smirked.

Dean couldn’t get the smile off his face, “Shut up, bitch.” 

“Jerk.”


End file.
